Natsu's Fairies
by blue-eye-white-wing
Summary: What is the problem with Natsu? Why doesn't he let anyone in? Can someone save him from himself?
1. Chapter 1: Levy

Sooooo... yeah I know I haven't been updating for a long time but I was super busy with stuff in my personal life and work so here's a new story hopefully you like it and don't forget to tell me what you think.

Have fun😉

X=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=X

It was another regular morning in Magnolia for a short blue-haired girl who sat in her room at the Fairy hills in the middle of the day, she was in trouble and she knew very well why. It wasn't something serious like a mission or battle, no... it was worse for her.

"Mmm... what do I do?" She asked herself out loud while she leaned back on the chair where she sat, in front of her was her notebook which had been empty and her pen next to it.

She leaned back and closed her eyes tightly as she clenched her hands.

'It was another normal day for Misa. Another day without anything special...' She thought to herself as she tried to find a way to start her new story.

It was the fifth time or so she thought about the beginning of her story, but without any success. Usually it wasn't a problem for her to think about her stories or characters, but this time it was different. The main reason that she can't concentrate was because the offer that she had received a few days ago.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

A few days before...

"W-what?! Are you serious Mira?" Levy asked with excitement when she heard the news.

Mira smiled and showed her the letter that was intended for her "yes, it just arrived today with an answer".

"I hope it's something good! Please let it be something good!". Lucy said aloud praying for good news for her friend.

The blue-haired Mage opened the letter with trembling hands and began to read its contents. After a few seconds she jumped into the air with a smile and hugged Lucy. "they said they wanted to turn me into one of their writers!. I did it Lu-chan!" she was happy and you could see it on her face.

"That's great Levy! I am so glad for you!" replied the staler Mage as the two begun to jump into the air with joy.

What she got was a response from the sorceress newspaper to publish one of her stories. And the only condition is she needed to write a new one and send it at the end of the month so they can publish it.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Ooh..." Levy sat on her chair and played with her pen in boredom and silence. She tried to think of the idea again and again but nothing came to mind as a new or interesting enough to put on paper.

"Maybe that's what you call a writer's block, Lucy said it was something that happened to her in the past while she was writing on her own when she was in her old house or she was nervous because..." She wondered before she jumped away in panic. "Why am I focusing on it instead of thinking about the idea!".

She had already tried to ask the opinion of Lucy or Mira but unfortunately for her the two of her friends were busy with a mission in the case of Lucy and photoshoot for a magazine for Mira.

'Maybe I will try to check the library...' She said to herself and made her way to the library that luckily wasn't too far away from her room and looked pretty identical in terms of the amount of books in both places, the only difference was the bed in her room.

The place was desolate and filled with books everywhere and anywhere possible, she began to read their titles but it didn't offer anything for her to read or look interesting enough to read a second time and give her the inspiration she needed. "Maybe it's hopeless?..." She asked out loud.

"What's hopeless?" asked someone who was standing behind her.

Levy who was too tired and wasn't expecting any company turned in surprise just to see her friend Natsu who was standing at the entrance to the library.

"N-Natsu you scared me! Didn't nobody teach you to knock?!" she said in a voice more embarrassed than angry.

"Not really. I lived in the forest before I joined Fairy Tail" he replied with a big smile.

"Ha ha, very funny" She said although a small smile came to her face. "What are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be on a mission with your team?".

The dragon slayer entered and set in one of the chairs that were around "Mmm..." He seemed to think of an answer to the question and folded his hands "I was supposed to be. But someone made me come and learn...". He said the last part himself.

"Learn? To learn what Natsu?" Levy was curious from the expression she saw on his face and got closer.

"Learn... Read..." He said still too weak for her to hear.

"Sorry what?".

"To read ok!" he replied in embarrassment.

"Y-You're serious? but I thought Erza already taught you when we were kids". She remembered the 'way' Erza taught the dragon slayer in the past.

"I-I forgot ok! It's not a big deal...".

...

It was quiet for a few seconds before Levy's laugh filled the library as she held her stomach trying to stop herself from falling on the floor.

"W-what's so funny?!" Natsu moved forward to her face just for her to laugh even more and more until she fell backward to the floor when she lost control.

"A-aren't you overreacting? It's not that funny!" Natsu who had enough laughter of the little blue-haired lifted her into the air.

"I'll show you!" he said with a smile full of teeth and began to tickle Levy who began to laugh harder than before and tried to stop him but to no avail.

"N-N-Natsu! Ahahaa! I-I'm sorry-Ahahaha!" she tried to say but her laugh was stronger than her and didn't let the words out of her mouth.

"What happened Levy? I thought you liked to laugh!" he began to enjoy playing with the blue-haired that started crying from laughter.

After Natsu finished with his revenge he put Levy on the floor with tears in her eyes as she let the air return to her lungs and got up slowly.

"How cruel of you Natsu... To do this to an innocent girl like me. You're just terrible". She said dramatically and turned her back to him with tears in her eyes, she had tried to make him feel bad.

"You asked for it when you dressed like that, I did what any man would do!" Natsu said with a big and shameless smile.

"Ooh... not bad Natsu, and here I thought you would you start to panic or something". Levy said in surprise as she realized that she couldn't get back at him like that.

"Of course! Who do you think I am, after all Lucy tried to do this many times and I never fall for the same thing twice!" he said proudly.

"Wow! as expected of Natsu. you're so smart!" she saw him scratch his head in confusion,'it always works...' she thought with a smile.

"So are you feeling better now?" he asked her with a serious gaze.

"Ah, I..." She finally realized her bad feeling from this morning was gone almost as soon as she saw him. "Yes, much better Natsu!".

"That's good to know. So maybe you can help me find something to help me?". He finally asked and pointed to one of the shelves that was close to him.

She went to the counter and began to go through some of the books that were there before she tried to move to the higher ones.

'Mmm!' she sent one of her hands as high as she could, but her height was an issue when it comes to things like that.

'I'm almost there! Eh?' she suddenly was at the same height of the shelf.

"What is it Natsu?" she asked just to see him smile back for an answer.

"You are going to help me right? So it's only fair that I give you a hand... or a lift".

...

"You know Natsu... I was asked to write a story for the sorcerers magazine. But I can't write anything..." She said in a voice that was a little disappointed in herself.

Without answering she simply scanned the shelves the highest one after another "it's supposed to be... Here!" she finally found the book she sought and marked to the fire Mage to put her down.

After her feet touched the ground, she gave him the book with a smile "here you go Natsu, just please try not to burn it...okay?".

"Yes leave it to me!" he said without noticing what she ment.

"Ahh... It's useless. I can't be like Mira or Erza". She murmured to herself before she felt Natsu who touched her shoulder.

"You want me to help you out?".

"You'll help me Natsu?" she looked confused.

"Yes! I may not look it, but I have a lot of ideas you can use!".

"No, it's okay Natsu... I'm sure I'll be able to handle it with a little time" she returned a smile and turned her back to him. "But... If you want I can help you with what you need to do".

"Sure! It sounds like a great idea! Thank you Levy!" the dragon slayer seemed pleased with the idea.

"Okay then, let's move this class to my room!" she said and pulled the fire Mage from the library and the books he might barn.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Ohh... Your room looks. Kinda boring..." Natsu sighed as he walked into the room of the blue-haired and looked around.

"What did you expect to find?".

"I don't know... Something more interesting like a mountain of books or a laboratory of a mad scientist!" he replied as he continued to look around.

"Anyway, let's get to work" she said but smiled to herself. 'I know how you normally act in other people's houses, I heard about the things you were doing at Lucy's place. But I was smart enough to hide what I don't want anyone to see before I left' she thought to herself with a smile.

She suddenly heard Natsu who started to laugh out loud and turned to him only to see the pink-haired dragon slayer that sat on the floor and was leaning on her bed while he's holding to one of her notebooks with one of her old stories that she wouldn't let anyone see ever.

Her face became red and she ran towards him "W-what do you think you're doing?!" she asked with more confusion than anger and grabbed the notebook, she now understood very well what Lucy meant when she was complaining about the pink-haired all those times.

"What's the big deal? It's not like its your diary or something".

"I don't have a diary and that's even more embarrassing!" she answered and hugged the notebook close to her chest.

"Your strange Levy!" he replied with a smile and started laughing.

'Your the weird one!' she thought but calmed down after she saw his innocent smile. "Anyway its not interesting. So there's nothing to see...".

"Really? I think it could be quite interesting! No, I bet it is!".

"Where does that confidence come from?" she asked.

"I just know it's going to be interesting! So can you read it for me?".

"Eh? Why do I need to read for you?".

"Cause I'm curious after I saw your reaction... Please" his voice changed and caught her unprepared.

"F-fine, I guess if it's just for a little while". Levy finally decided to go with Natsu's request as he looked kind of cute, not that she'd ever admit it.

She sat down beside him but kept a distance from him and opened the book.

"Levy I can't see anything" He said he tried to see the contents of the book.

"So come a little closer..." She said simply. 'You don't have to complain about any-' was the thought in her head before she felt Natsu's hand on her stomach.

He immediately lifted her into the air and put her between his legs, her back facing his chest.

"W-w-what are you doing Natsu?" she stuttered in embarrassment when she landed on her new position between his legs.

"That way I can see and you don't have to move" he replied with a big smile.

'He's mocking me! But I can't show him that he can make me blush. I have to show him!' the little blue-haired settled in without moving too much and began to read from the book while she was trying to keep a straight face.

x-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-x

'How did I came into this situation?' Albel asked herself while she continued to run around the city with her pursuers who were hot on her trail. She moved between buildings and prevented them from following her, but not for long and she knew it.

"You seen where she went?!".

"She just disappeared between the buildings before I could catch her!".

"The hell! Find her! there is no way she could get away without us noticing her!".

Albel could see from her spot between two buildings and behind some trash cans her pursuers. These were the same people she saw that day, but this time they rode on two enormous lizards that didn't looked particularly friendly. 'I can't keep running and let them get me. And to wait for them to call for reinforcements and find me doesn't fit my style...' a smile came onto Albel's face as she lifted one of the covers of the trash canes that were on her side taking a second to prepare herself and threw it to the opposite direction.

'Kreng!'

"She's there!" one of her pursuers called while he and his partner began to advance to the source of the noise and missed something quick and blurry that came out of the alley that was behind them.

'Heaven and hell to me!' she thought and cross her arms for a few seconds before her hands started to glow with white light on the right side and black light that looked like a shadow on the left side.

In the second she finished she dashed to the rider that had his back to her.

'Terakshh!'

She hit her target and dropped him to the floor.

"W-what?!" his partner turned around when he heard something fell to the ground only to see the one they were looking for where his partner was and going to hit him with her fist with a smile that was visible on her face.

'Toshshh!'.

She hit him directly and let his body fly into some trash cans and crashing to them while she took his place on the lizard he rode.

"What a pity..." She murmured before she arranged her long blue hair.

...

A few minutes passed before Natsu spoke "say Levy why don't you describe the main character to be more like you?".

"Why would I do that? I made her better, cooler and stronger".

"I just think you could make her closer to you than completely different" He tried to point out before she stopped him.

"I know what you mean Natsu, but I preferred someone that people will like and be able to look at her like she's special".

The dragon slayer looked confused "really? I'd prefer if you were the main character, your much more cool and cute after all!".

Levy didn't responded and just hid her red face with the notebook she kept. Her heart was pounding loudly and she was afraid he would hear it. "N-Natsu you can't say stuff like t-that!".

"Why not? you really are cute Levy" he could not see the problem.

The blue-haired got up from her place between his legs and walked to her desk.

'Did I said something wrong?' the dragon slayer thought as he saw his friend come back with another notebook and back in her place between his legs. 'I guess not...'.

"What is it Levy? Another one of your stories?" he open the first page only to see that everything was empty.

"You said you would help me write no? So I will take your word Natsu... I hope you don't bother me" she said in a condescending tone.

"Where did this personality came from? This Levy is not cute at all!".

"I'm just trying to think of a new character. That way I can try to be a part of them before I start to build their personality".

"Really? You sound more like Lucy when she doesn't get what she wants" Natsu noted as he recalls the many times that the blond girl acted like when they were on a mission or when he decides to sleep with her as a surprise just for her to yell at him as the first thing in the morning, how selfish is she?.

Levy began to laugh out loud as she heard his answer "really? is that how Lu-chan sounds to you?" she took a breath of air "If that's the case then I love this character already!" Levy said and began writing with a smile on her face.

"Your weird L-" the dragon slayer began to say but the concentration of blue-haired's face stopped him as he looked at her.

...

It's been a few hours since Levy started to write and she did not stopped for a second until finally she came to an end of the notebook.

"I need another notebook..." She said before she noticed the time and felt the warmth of Natsu who was still behind her and she clung to his back, she noted that his heat was so delicate that made her forget everything and focus on the task at hand.

She turned her head to see Natsu's handsome face, he was still laying on her bed and now sleeping peacefully in the same position where they stayed.

His hot breath washed on her face when she turned to him and caused her to tremble slightly. 'How can you sleep in someone else's room so easily? You really are something you know... Natsu' The look on the face of the dragon slayer was gentle while his chest rose and fell with each breath.

She turned back and lay down on his back 'this is the only time I will let you be my pillow Natsu... I hope you appreciate it' She thought with a playful grin before she let his warmth spread in her body and let her relax and forgot she needed a new notebook.

...

The morning finally arrived as the Sun peeped from the window of the blue haired's room, Levy woke up as light hit her and caused her to turn her back to the Sun and to cover herself with a blanket.

After a few minutes of talking gibberish into the pillow she finally lifted her head and set on the bed, her eyes were still closed and opened again and again slowly with fatigue. Her hair was messy and all over the place.

After a few more minutes the blue-haired girl looked around. It was like every normal day in her room in the Fairy hills dorm, she felt that something was missing or just escaped from her thoughts.

"Mmm... What time it is?..." She began to mumble to herself before she felt something was wrapped around her body.

She's grabbed the hot thing she felt was around her neck and belly and looked at it in confusion.

"A scarf? Why would there-" she asked aloud tired then recalled the day before while her eyes opened in horror.

'Why is N-Natsu's scarf h-here? wait a minute where even is Natsu?' she began to look around trying to find the dragon slayer who fell asleep before her yesterday when they were on the floor at the foot of her bed.

"Wait a minute... We slept together on the floor... I woke up on the bed... Natsu's scarf is on me..." Levy began to try and calculate all of the things she knew and tried to figure out what happened yesterday, while her head started spinning about all the details.

"The most logical explanation is that... Natsu pulled us to bed and... removed his scarf and put it on me..." The little Mage's face became totally red, as she began to imagine her and Natsu.

She shook her head from side to side and push the thoughts out of her head. 'How can you think about stuff like that Levy! I have to stop borrowing the books Erza is reading...'.

She finally took off the white scarf and placed it on her bed and went to get dressed and to wipe the sleep from her face and try to reassure herself from the strange thoughts.

x-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-x

Levy was on her way to the Guild but it was her second stop. Her first stop was Natsu and Happy's House to give him the scarf back and ask him about yesterday despite the thoughts that ran in her head still without a solution. But for her bad luck he wasn't home and chances are he was at the Guild, and that means she would have to give him his scarf in front of everyone. She was also surprised to discover what she was able to write before she went to sleep. She couldn't figure out what caused the change and inspiration in the beginning but realized instantly the moment she looked back at the scarf of the pink-haired dragon slayer that was in a small purple bag that she took with her and smiled to herself.

'I guess he really did helped me without even knowing it' She smiled to herself as she remembered the feeling of heat that made her heart beat faster 'what do I think of Natsu?' she thought on her way while her hand was inside the bag as she touched in his scarf that was still warm. 'Well... I don't hate him, but maybe I...' the thoughts came and go until she reached her destination.

"Good morning Levy!" Lucy approached to her friend with a smile.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" she said back to the blonde as she scanned the Guild for a certain pink-haired dragon slayer but didn't see anyone who fit the description.

"I am sorry for yesterday Levy" Lucy began to say to her little friend. "Mira told me you've searched for me yesterday when I was on a mission with Gray".

"That's fine Lu-chan, I just needed some help with my story. But I'm alredy done with it" she returned with a smile to her blonde friend who told her about the job with the ice Mage.

The day went on as usual with Natsu who walked into the Guild and immediately began to fight with Gray after a short conversation of a few seconds.

'I can't give him the scarf if this continues'. Levy was sitting at the table with her teammates Droy and Jet who like always were arguing with each other about something she didn't listen to.

"What did you call me you icy ballerina!".

"You heard me you piece of coal!".

The two started to fight with each other until Gray threw his fist at Natsu who did the same as the fight between the two attracted the other participants from the Guild while enjoying one of the known fights of Fairy Tail. Levy pulled back so not to get pulled into the fight and moved to a position in a faraway place from the action as always, but nowhere was completely safe while the members of the Guild and various objects flew around in the air.

'Uhsshh'

The blue-haired could see something that came flying to her quickly, she saw a broken chair that was about to hit her before she had enough time to respond.

Something quick came behind her and pulled her out of the way of the object before she again felt the familiar warmth she felt yesterday and missed it.

The Mage's eyes focused on Natsu's eyes that hugged her gently "are you okay Levy?".

Levy's heart began to jump in happiness as she closed her eyes for a second 'so it really is like that?' she thought with a smile while she felt secure and safe in the hands of the pink-haired dragon slayer just like yesterday and knew exactly why. "Thanks to you, you saved me Natsu!" she smiled at him and a few seconds afterwards she handed him his scarf from her bag.

"Ah! My scarf!" he immediately took it from the blue-haired and looked at it for a few seconds before he wore it as always on his neck with a big and happy smile. "I thought you will forget it!".

"Well I know how much it means to you Natsu, I will never forget something like that".

"I had to remember how smart you are Levy! if I forget him with Lucy she would throw it away!" he wore a horror expression for a few seconds before he began to laugh.

"Natsu you can't talk about Lu-chan like that! She is your teammate and she won't do that" the blue-haired tried to justify her best friend and looked at the fire Mage who began to laugh.

"Levy are you okay?" Lucy approached the smell girl with a worried face and the other members of Shadow Gear that looked worried for their teammate.

A few minutes later Levy calmed down her teammates and turned to Lucy and Natsu and was going to ask him something. "Hey N-Natsu... I wanted to ask you something..." she started to play with her fingers out of embarrassment of what she was going to ask.

The fire Mage turned his head innocently to the blue-haired girl "what's up Levy?".

'This is your chance Levy!' she thought for a moment before she began to speak "well I-I just wanted to-".

The blue-haired couldn't finish her sentence before Mira entered the conversation.

"Natsu, can you help me?" the bartender asked after she stood next to him.

"What is it Mira? Something happened?" Natsu turn to her.

"Juvia got hurt from something and I need someone to help me get her to the clinic, can you help me?".

The dragon slayer nodded and began to follow Mira without waiting for what Levy was trying to say.

'It's soo frustrating!' thought blue-haired with red face and promised herself that she would try again when she get another chance.

"You sure you're okay Levy?" asked the staler Mage.

The little Mage finally managed to locate Natsu who left the clinic and the Guild, 'it's my chance!' she thought in her head while she began to follow the pink-haired boy who simply walked around town until she stopped at the Hill when she noticed she had lost the boy.

'Where did he disappeared to? he has pink hair so how could I lose him!?'.

"Looking for somebody?".

"Eeek!" the little Mage jumped with fright and turned fast only to fall to the floor.

"You alright down there?" Natsu pulled her off the ground and helped her back on her feet.

"I-I'm okay Natsu" She was embarrassed and tried to hide her face from him but to no avail.

"Great! So can you tell me why you're following me so far? did I do something?".

She began to laugh with a big smile "not at all Natsu, I just wanted to say thank you for today".

"That's all? It wasn't anything that serious. I'm always worring about my friends!".

'Friends?' his smile made her heart beat faster, but his words brought her back to reality. "And what if we weren't friends?...".

"What are you talking about Levy, we will always be friends no matter what!".

"I'm not talking about that" she started to say and felt her body trembling. 'This is my chance' the blue-haired took a small breath and looked directly into his eyes, "what if w-we were m-more than f-friends?".

...

No one said a word between the two for a couple of seconds as Natsu just looked at Levy without saying a word.

"N-Natsu?".

He turned his back to her "I've already told you. I will always be there for my friends and that will not change...".

"I-I was just thinking that-".

"It's not going to change..." he just said.

The blue-haired began to panic as she saw him walking away from her 'why is he going? I wasn't clear enough?' the thought crossed in her head and she began to run to the pink-haired and hugged him. "I w-wanted to go out with you!" she said out loud and stopped him from going.

...

"I-I l-like-" she started to say before she felt his hands holding her little hands and caused her to let him go.

"I already told you... It will not change. I'm sorry Levy...".

The dragon slayer began to move and left Levy alone with tears in her eyes 'why?'.


	2. Chapter 2: Juvia

How's it going everyone and here is the second chapter, I know it may seem kind of rushed but I just wanted to share one of my problems with you all. More likely this is my biggest problem.

the writing itself is not the problem for me the real issue is with the translation I'm having such a hard time each time just to translate each chapter, it takes a lot of time and it really takes the fun out of it so here is my question to you if any of you have any idea how I can shorten the time it takes me to translate I would really really appreciate it.

Okay so now that I've got that out of the way enjoy the chapter. And don't forget to tell me what you think as always it really helps ;)

X-x-x-X

Chairs flew around the Guild again like every day as the Wizards were once again busy with their most favorite activity, battle royal!.

Of course there were people who objected strongly to this kind of activity such as Erza Scarlet and the master depending on his mood. But at the moment there was no one who did not participate except for of course Lucy and Levy who never participated for obvious reasons, Wendy that had just joined the guild with Carla and Mira who always loved to see everybody get along like best friends.

Out of all the magicians the two that stood out the most were Natsu and Gray that were in the middle of the Guild and as always trying to prove who is stronger.

"Good luck Gray-Sama!" Juvia wished from the corner she sat at and looked at Gray again as he was in the middle of a battle with Natsu and wearing only his underwear. She again encouraged him like every day in every thing he did. It was no secret to him or anyone that the water Mage was 'interested' in the ice-make Mage but for some reason he did not notice her attempts no matter how hard she tried or what she did.

She could see the battle between the fire Mage and ice-Mage that was about to reach the end as the two magicians hit each other and the people around them were sent flying back with some chairs and tables that were nearby.

The pink-haired dragon slayer left the battle with the dark-haired boy and moved quickly to Levy that was not far from everyone and was about to get hurt by pieces of a chair that came flaying towards her as Natsu shielded her with his body.

'Maybe Gray-sama would protect Juvia if she was in danger?!' Juvia thought and got out of her hiding place to see her knight come to protect her just like the pink-haired dragon slayer did.

"Ah?" The last thing she saw was a flying desk toward her before her world was turned white and she lost consciousness.

...

She could hear murmurs from around her and felt herself rising into the air as she felt something cold that enveloped her completely.

"Gray-sama...".

After a while her eyes slowly began to open while she regained consciousness. She was in a comfortable bed with clean white sheets and could see it was the Guild's clinic room that was full of beds in case they need them. She was the only one in the room except someone else was sitting on a bed in front of her.

She could not identify him, but she was sure it was the Mage she loved.

"Gray-sama! You were worried Juvia was hurt!" She sprang from her bed straight towards him and embraced him in a moment.

"Ahh... J-Juvia..." Grey's voice sounded rather strange for the blue haired girl.

She could feel the heat that came from his body 'Wait a minute, heat?' She thought as she remembered the ice make Mage was always cool and never hot. Her head rose from his chest while her eyes focused on the form of the one she held.

"Hi Juvia, are you all right now?" Asked the pink-haired dragon slayer who have always had fights with Gray.

"N-Natsu-san? Where's Gray-sama?" She looked around and tried to find him but without any success.

"He's still at the Guild I think..." Natsu tried to give an excuse even though he knew that the ice Mage went out to help Lucy with her shopping but did not say for the obvious reason of the safety of his blonde team member if Juvia will know.

"Juvia understand..." She was disappointed and went back to bed and covered herself with the blanket that was on her.

'What did Juvia done wrong? Gray-sama why don't you...' she began to think and get depressed before she heard Natsu.

"Juvia, do you really like Grey that much?" He asked without a second thought and made her settle on the bed and hold her blanket close to her body.

"Of course Natsu-san! Juvia loves Gray-sama more than anything!" She answered seriously. "But Gray-sama don't like Juvia as she would like...".

"Did you try to ask him to go out with you?" Natsu seriously asked and she nodded slowly. "And what else did you tried?".

"Juvia tried to watch Gray-sama until she felt confident enough to approach and talk to Gray-sama, but he's always so cold to me... but, Juvia will never give up no matter what!" She said firmly causing Natsu to laugh out loud.

"It's probably because Lucy-san is always walking around with Gray-sama and with him in the same team, Juvia will need to show Lucy-san that she does not like Gray-sama as Juvia dose" she said causing Natsu to stop laughing.

"Juvia... It's not because of Lucy..." Natsu began saying trying to move his blonde teammate's from the interest of the blue-haired girl. "Gray is just not used to this kind of thing... and is pretty slow about these things."

"So... what can Juvia do?" She asked in a weak voice before Natsu stood up and faced her with a smile.

"Don't give up Juvia! You will never get what you want if you give up... And you know what? I'll support you!".

"Natsu-san... you'll really support Juvia and Gray-sama?" She was surprised to speak with pink-haired at all on the subject and to hear him say that he was on her side made her happy.

"Of course! If you say you won't give up no matter what than you can be sure that I will help you!. I just have to ask... what do you even see in that stripper?".

At that moment he finished speaking he could feel the look the water Mage gave him "Natsu-san... please don't talk about Gray-sama like that...".

"I-I understand..." He began to laugh awkwardly. "So what are you planning to do? Have an idea or something?".

"J-Juvia thought to invite Gray-sama on a date..." She felt embarrassed she was explaining it to someone like Natsu and she did not understand why.

"Mmm... it sounds okay I guess, then you only need to talk to him. So for now just keep resting here until you feel better Ok? I've got a few things to do so later Juvia!" He said with a smile and left the clinic without waiting for a reply of blue-haired girl.

'Thank you Natsu-san...' she thought before she finally lay back in bed and gave a warmth she did not know spread in her body.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Juvia waited at the Guild as Natsu told her when he left to take care of something. 'How is Natsu-san plans to help Juvia?' She wondered ever since the dragon slayer left her and told her not to move from the Guild.

She felt weird just sitting there without the ice Mage nearby, the time seemed to fly as she simply set at the bar playing with her coat's sleeves.

"Hey Juvia..." a familiar voice came from behind the blue-haired water Mage.

She froze for a moment before she turned around and she saw the sam ice Mage she was obsessed with. "G-Gray-sama?" She was surprised to see him approach and talk to her.

"Say Juvia... are you doing something now?" He asked her with his hands in his pockets and of course no shirt.

"J-Juvia is not doing anything right now" She remembered what Natsu told her.

"I see... say Juvia d-do you want go out with me right now?" He finally asked with a little stutter that didn't sound like him.

"G-G-Go out?!" She was struck by the last thing she expected to hear from the black-haired ice make Mage and answered quickly with a positive nod.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Ok, then what?" Natsu asked Juvia while the two sat on a bench in the middle of the city after the water Mage had told him about her meeting with Gray. And after she and Gray met he returned alone to the Guild as Juvia was glad she had the opportunity to be with him.

"Juvia and Gray-sama walked around town and sat in a cafe Gray-sama choose!" You could see her happy face with a big smile on her face.

"You see! You just have to continue like this and show him how much you care about him and he will show you what you feel for him!. So, have you already have decided when you are going out again?" asked the dragon slayer.

"Juvia was so happy that she did not know what to do and that was enough for her!" At that moment she finished her sentence she felt Natsu's hand hit her head weak but strong enough to make her look at him.

"Ouch!, why you did you hit Juvia Natsu-san?" She held the place that he hit her on her head.

"With this kind of thinking you will not get any closer to him..." Natsu crossed his arms and looked at her seriously. "Look, I know Gary from the first day I joined the Guild... you should be more clear and not take no for an answer!".

She listened to his every word as she felt safer now that pink-haired boy was really on her side.

"So for starters you should use what you had today to speak to him again at the first opportunity you have, then start to talk to him on a daily basis. but not too much or too quickly because it will push him away from you. Then ask him again when you feel confident enough he'll say yes!".

Juvia looked a few seconds at the smiling face of Natsu that seemed so confident and began to laugh. "N-Natsu-san, that sounds like what a child would say."

"I-It doesn't matter!" Natsu began to blush and folded his arms. "Anyway you just have to be confident!. If you do it then you have nothing to fear".

The blue-haired girl paused while her head sank to the floor, thinking about her past failures as she began to sink back into depression. "Juvia will just fail no matter how she tries... Juvia will not be able to find someone who will love her..." While she muttered to herself rain began to fall on the surrounding area and around her and Natsu.

The dragon slayer looked at the sky for a few seconds with a raised eyebrow "Where did the rain come from?" He did not understand because he could always smell the rain and watch the clouds to know.

"It's Juvia's fault...".

"You made the rain come Juvia?" He started shaking for a few seconds before he threw his hands into the air, "That's just awesome!".

Natsu's words shook the water Mage from her thoughts and made her look at him, "huh?". She watched in amazement as she saw him jumping around like a little boy with a big and happy smile. "N-Natsu-san, what are you doing? You d-don't hate the rain?!".

He did not answer at first and just enjoyed the feeling of water hitting his body, and finally after a few seconds he finally stopped and looked up at the sky with a nice little smile, "It's nice..." is what he said.

Juvia's heart jumped when she looked at the handsome shape of the dragon slayer who looked so peaceful and calm and completely different from when she saw him at the Guild "Natsu-san...".

"You have nothing to worry about Juvia... I'm here for you..." he said with his eyes closed and then looked directly at her "I promise!".

The blue-haired looked into the eyes of pink-haired before she turned her back to him, "Juvia is glad to hear you say that... Natsu-san".

"Great! I'll see you in the Guild later!".

"You're not going to Guild Natsu-san?".

He moved his head and looked to the sky, "I'll stay here a little longer..." His voice became quiet and gentle.

Without another word Juvia began to walk back to the Guild and left Natsu alone.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

It was another quiet evening while everybody calmed down and returned to their spots with their friends. As with any of the Fairy Tail teams, team Natsu set at their usual table and they talked about future missions and just plain staff.

Erza was eating a cake keeping her attitude and occasionally spoke to her teammates as she enjoyed every bite she took.

Gray had a conversation with Lucy while he played with his drink that was next to him and was without a shirt as usual.

Lucy that was the last one she could feel someone's eyes on her. 'Why it's always me that this is happening...' she thought to herself as she finally noticed the water Mage that stared at her with an angry look from a different table from where she was sitting.

The evening went on as usual before the doors opened and Natsu came in by himself, his team and many of the members of Fairy Tail could see the dragon slayer was soaking wet as he approached his table and his team who looked at him in confusion.

"Hey Lucy, Gray Erza!" He replied with a big smile as his hair covered his right eye and made him look more handsome while the water flowed from his hair to the floor and some of them rolled down his muscular chest and glimmering in the light.

"Waa..." Lucy was speechless and just stared at the dragon slayer as her cheeks were reddening uncontrollably.

Erza wasn't staring at the pink-haired but some red appeared on her face while she just kept eating her cake and occasionally glanced at the fire Mage.

The ice Mage was just amazed Natsu called him in his name.

"Natsu, you're drenched" Mira said as she approached the group with a small towel for the soaked boy.

"I'm fine Mira, you don't need to-" the dragon slayer tried to say before she began to wipe his face and ignored his answer as she began to redden as well.

"Mira is right Natsu... you can catch a cold if you and walk around soaking wet" Lucy pointed out after she failed to find her words at the sight of him.

Natsu looked disappointed for a few minutes before he grabbed the hands of Mira and moved away from her for a few seconds "Okay..." was the only thing he said before he took a breath and closed his eye for a few seconds while steam began to raise from his body as the water began to disappear.

'He uses his fire to dry himself..' his Guild members thought to themselves as the water disappeared completely leaving the dragon slayer completely dry.

"Better?" He asked and received a kind smile from Mira who turned around and returned to the bar with a gentle smile on her face.

"At least now you won't get sick, what did you do in the rain Natsu?" the Celestial Spirit Mage question but Natsu ignored her and made her get up in anger "Natsu!".

"Oh there you are! Hey Juvia come and join us!" the dragon slayer called loudly out of nowhere to the blue-haired that watched with great interest and like everyone in the Guild looked confused.

'W-What is Natsu-san doing?' she thought before she remembered that he said he would help her and she started to walk towards their table. Her face was red from Natsu's different appearance and because of what he told her the last time they spoke on the hill, still she came to the table after a few seconds.

"G-Good evening..." She said to everyone quietly as her eyes focus on those of Lucy.

"You don't have to stand Juvia" said the redhead and gestured politely for the water Mage.

The blue-haired automatically settled at Gray's side while Lucy was on his other side. Finally Natsu's set next to Erza.

The dragon slayer began to explain that he met Juvia in town and he asked her to make the rain appear and then left to play until he decided to return to the Guild.

'He's lying' thought Lucy when she heard the worst excuse Natsu could give and simply smiled when he thought he could lie to everyone. 'There is no chance that they will believe something like this...'.

"I understand, that makes sense" Erza agreed with Natsu immediately and nodded positively while Gray did not even hear the reply and concentrated on his drink.

'Are you serious!?' Lucy thought as she promised herself to question the pink-haired on his real reason.

The group continued to talk while Juvia answered questions that Erza asked about what she thinks about Fairy Tail. And looked at Lucy with a scary look as Natsu just laughed.

"Now that I think about it..." the pink-haired began to scratch his head and looked at the ceiling. "You still don't belong to a team right Juvia?".

The blue-haired moved her head to him "no, Juvia is not part of any team Natsu-san".

"So why not join us Juvia?".

At that moment everyone was silent, watching Natsu with a confused look. It was strange to hear someone suggest to join their team and the water Mage at that.

The ice Mage stood up and looked directly at Natsu few seconds "match brain come with me" was the only thing he said and started walking until he left the Guild.

The dragon slayer also got up from his seat at the table after Gray and left the Guild leaving his confused team "Natsu..." Erza said causing him look at her.

"Don't worry Erza, the stripper and me are not going to fight or something..." Natsu finally went after Gray leaving the three girls alone.

"What was that?" the Celestial Mage asked after Natsu was gone and looked at Erza.

"I'm sure Gray just need to talk to him about something between them... It must be that they are already beginning to be good friends!" Replied the exquip Mage.

'I really doubt it...' Lucy thought but did not say a word.

"So what do you say Juvia? Although Natsu's ideas are mostly childish I can agree that it would be a good idea to let you join us" Erza asked with a smile.

The blue-haired sitting in her place played with her fingers in embarrassment when she heard the redhead.

"I have to agree with Erza Juvia" Lucy said with a smile, hoping it would not be something she will regret in the future. "You are always a great addition to our team!" She finished with a smile.

"B-but Juvia don't know what Gray-sama will think about it ...".

"It's fine Juvia! I'm sure Gray will be happy if you join our team!" Lucy replied, trying to calm the blue-haired water Mage.

'Will G-Gray-sama really be happy?' She thought and hoped.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

After the girls finished talking Juvia got out of the Guild and started to advance towards her room, her head was still had thoughts of what said the members of team Natsu as they warmly received the idea of the water Mage be a part of their team.

She hoped to see Natsu and Gray come back, but unfortunately the two still have not returned to the Guild and left the girls to themselves.

One of the things that stuck in the mind of the blue-haired was the pink-haired dragon slayer who smiled at her in such pleasant way. He was like a warm light and was quite different from the ice Mage who was his complete opposite. But they were similar in many good things. They were loyal to their friends and were ready to go to the end of the world for them, and just as Gray made her join Fairy Tail Natsu also made Lucy.

'And Natsu-san is handsome like Gray-sama!' She thought for a few seconds before she realized what she was thinking, and worse is still remembered the way he entered the Guild soaking wet and most of all how she enjoyed that moment.

He told her he likes the rain, but not why to this level. 'Natsu-sam-' She silenced the moment she thought she saw something in front of her in the road.

She could see the dark-haired wizard standing in front of Natsu, they did not say a word to each other and it seemed to her that they just finished talking about something.

"So here is were they..." she whispered and instinctively hid behind a tree that was next to her.

Gray walked past her while Natsu was in place for a few seconds as he looked at his friend and then turned to the Guild and started walking the other way.

Moving her head from side to side, from Grey to Natsu as one thought was in her head, 'after who is Juvia supposed to go?' She wanted to follow the ice Mage like every time she saw him. But now something caught her eye while Natsu form began to move away from her.

...

'Why did Juvia decided to follow Natsu-san?' She thought to herself as she was far enough so he would not notice her. He advanced towards the same hill where they were last time and just stared at the sky for a few seconds before he just settle down on the grass. What is Natsu-san doing there?'.

"You don't have to stand there Juvia! You can join me" the dragon slayer said.

The water sorceress jumped for a second before she calmed down and moved "Since when did you know Juvia was here Natsu-san?".

"When you decided to go after me instead of Gray..." he replied as if it was obvious as he closed his eyes.

The blue-haired hesitated for a moment before she set next to the fire Mage's side and looked at him for a few seconds "N-Natsu-san..." she whispered in a weak voice.

"Mmm?" He answered without opening his eyes.

"Juvia just thought... you said you like the rain, What did you mean?" she was still curious and asked.

...

It took a few seconds of silence that made Juvia worry. "J-Juvia didn't mean to ask about something she should not have" she said and tried to get up but stopped as Natsu grabbed her hand. 'Natsu-san is so hot...' She thought immediately when she felt for the first time the heat of the dragon slayer directly and not his fire.

"It's fine Juvia..." he said before he looked back into the sky. "It's a little awkward with tell you the truth...".

The blue-haired water Mage settled back be his side and waited his answer.

"Well, a long time ago before I joined Fairy Tail... I was with my father when we lived on our own when I was still little!" A smile appeared on his face as he recalled one of his favorite memories with Igneel. "And a lot of the time it was raining all the time, and to tell you the truth I did not like the rain at first... that is. It always cooled me and made me feel weaker... but Igneel always been with me all those times and those were times I felt his heat better than any other time... and that's why every time I see the rain or feel that I just end up remembering those times"He smiled kindly to Juvia.

'C-cute...' She thought with a bit of pink on her face when she saw him scratching his head in confusion and giggled in a weak voice.

"Aha! I knew that you laugh about it!" the dragon slayer folded his arms and turned his back to her awkwardly as he tried to hide his face.

"Not at all Natsu-san, Juvia is just happy Natsu-san doesn't hates the rain" she replied.

"Fooo... I'm glad you do not think I'm weird because such a thing... so maybe I don't need to hide it from everyone alse."

"What do you mean Natsu-san?".

"Well, your'e the first person I told that to... except for Happy of course!".

The blue-haired just stared without a word at Natsu 'J-Juvia is the first one Natsu-san told that to?' She thought.

"Now that you are already here... we need to talk..." he said seriously as his eyes focused on hers. "I guess they all decided to have you join our team, right?".

She nodded and lowered her eyes from Natsu.

"Excellent! So once we get to our next mission together I'll make sure that you can become familiar with Gray as you want to!" He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs-up "and the rest will be up to you Juvia!".

"Natsu-san..." Juvia whispered as the two began to talk about how she would begin to approach the ice make Mage as the evening came to an end and they broke away.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked her friends as she looked into the face of the dragon slayer who looked very weak.

The group was on its way to a new mission with the new addition to their team that was the blue-haired water Mage, they had to take a boat to get to their destination that was a small town and from there to where the task was.

Fortunately for the team Erza made sure a ship would take them to the destination, the captain who was a fan of the red-haired was more than happy to help. The only problem was the sailing itself that made one of the team members become very ill.

"Awww..." moaned Natsu while he was lying on the railing of the boat, looking out to sea while he immediate put his hand on his mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

"Leave him Lucy... it's his fault that he chose to come with us even though he knew this would happen!" Gray said looking angrily at the pink-haired boy.

"I'm fine you exhibitionist-ohhh..." He tried to say in reply but his weakness was stronger than and caused him to shut up.

'N-Natsu-san' Juvia watched with a worried look at the rosy haired that could hardly move. She could see Lucy stepping away from Gray and moved to Natsu and began stroking his back as in that moment she felt a little twinge in her chest.

"Let's go sit down Natsu" She helped Natsu to his feet and supported him as they walked into the bowels of the ship where he could rest.

The blue-haired stared with narrowed eyes at the Celestial Spirit Mage that disappeared with Natsu behind the wooden door and left her and Gray alone. 'Juvia hope Natsu-san will be okay', she thought as she remembered the reason they even took this job. It was because Natsu was looking for job long enough so she could use the opportunity to talk with the ice mage. 'Natsu-san feel that way because he wanted to help Juvia...' she thought to herself before she heard the ice Mage.

"Why is she even helping him at all... He was the one who chose the job and decided to go with us, that idiot" Gray muttered loudly.

The water Mage could feel anger when she heard Gray offended Natsu but did not say a word. 'Natsu-san...' After a few seconds, the blue-haired took a last look at the back of Gray then went down into the bowels of the ship and the place where the pink-haired was.

...

She came to the door of the room and were Natsu and Lucy where and gently knocked on the door and then opened it a few seconds later as she received no response. What she saw made her eyes open, in front of her was Lucy sitting on a bed that was in the room and on the bed beside her laid Natsu who looked tired.

"J-Juvia, what are you doing h-here?" the blonde asked in a surprised voice.

Juvia could see Lucy's face was red "Juvia was just worried about Natsu-san and wanted to see how he feels" she said as she looked at him.

"H-He is g-good for now .. I managed to calm him down. I just hope it will remain that way until we get off the boat, but I must say that I'm surprised you came down to see Natsu when Gray is still up".

"W-Well Natsu-san is one of Juvia's friends so of course Juvia will be worried...".

Lucy looked at the face of her new team member as she examined her before the two girls began to hear weak murmurs.

"Mmmm... Oooh..." moaned Natsu in pain as he began to move and the bad feelings came back to him with full force.

"Oh no, Juvia can you wait here with Natsu? I need to check if I have something that could help him!" Lucy said and left the room without waiting for an answer.

The water Mage was left with Natsu alone while he moving from side to side as he tried to find a way to calm his body but to no avail, she felt her body moves automatically and sent her hand above the forehead of Natsu and hovered a few seconds before water came from the palm of her hand and covered his forehead.

"Oh... mmm..." His voice began to relax as he returned to his normal breathing rhythm and after a few seconds he opened his eyes. "Hey Juvia... what are you doing here?...".

She smiled as she saw the color of his face that came back to him as her heart began to pound "Juvia wanted to see how Natsu-sama feels, and when you woke up...".

"I-I see... Thanks Juvia..." he said with a small smile and looked at the ceiling of the room and stopped talking. Between the two it was strangely quiet as Juvia stared at Natsu with a small smile of her own, 'Natsu-sama is so thoughtful and nice, he takes care of juvia and he loves the rain.. he really is special.. to Juvia'.

"Uh... I'm feeling now much better Juvia..." he began "so you can go back to Gray...".

'Go back to Gray-san? But Juvia wants to...' She thought for a few seconds before she answered "...Juvia want to stay with Natsu-sama..." she said with a red face.

"B-but you will miss a good opportunity to talk to him alone."

"Juvia think it's... okay, Juvia want to".

"I'm fine alone! It's more important that you will go to with the frozen idiot" the dragon slayer said.

"But Juvia-" the blue-haired began to say in confusion before Natsu got up and settle down on the bed.

"You should go Juvia...".

The water Mage went out of the room without saying a word, leaving the fire mage alone with tears in her eyes 'Natsu-sama... did Juvia did something wrong? why?'.

Natsu was left alone in the room as a bad feeling came to his heart "I'm sorry Juvia... I can't protect you... I can't protect anyone...".


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy

Hello to you all, so here's the next chapter and I'm still with the problem of the translation!

the writing itself is not the problem for me the real issue is with the translation I'm having such a hard time each time just to translate each chapter, it takes a lot of time and it really takes the fun out of it so here is my question to you if any of you have any idea how I can shorten the time it takes me to translate I would really really appreciate it.

Okay so now that I've got that out of the way enjoy the chapter. And don't forget to tell me what you think as always it really helps ;)

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

'He's so stubborn...' thought the Spirit Mage that was sitting at the bar of Fairy Tail as Loki sat next to her and again tried to ask her on a date and voiced his love for her. It was just another ordinary and quiet day without anything special besides the fact that Lucy has begun to run out of patience with the lion spirit that did not know how to take no for an answer. He was always screaming his love for her and glorify her name as his one and only, but he was always out with other girls no matter what he was saying. But Lucy didn't care to change any of these things from the obvious reason that she did not feel towards Loki what he felt for her and the fact that someone else already had her interest in them.

"Good morning Lucy!" The pink-haired dragon slayer said with a beaming smile that made her heart beat with excitement.

"Good morning Natsu! You are again full of energy like every day" she replied with a small smile of her own.

"Of course! I got up very early so that I can choose a task for all of us! It's going to be our first mission with Juvia after all so it should be one that we will really see what can we do as a team".

The blonde took a few seconds to recall the fact that yesterday Natsu suggested they should add the blue-haired water Mage for their team, she had no personal problem with Juvia but it had seemed that the blue-haired had always head a problem with the fact that she was in the same team as Gray and thought of her as her adversary for his love . She didn't have any feelings for Gray other than the fact that he was one of her team members like Erza was.

But no one was like Natsu, the dragon slayer was the first one she met and the one who gave her the opportunity to join the Guild she dreamed of not to mention the fact that he saved her several times from the first moment she met him.

"Really? Then what kind of task is it?" She said although according to his personality she could guess what kind.

"Destroying monsters!".

'I knew it...' She thought with a little smile and looked at the details of the task. It was a task that needed sailing for a few hours on a boat to get to it. Apparently monsters began to appear on the island and threatening the residents who live there, causing them to request to eliminate the monsters. The pay was good enough for the task and Lucy could rejoice in the fact that she did not have to worry about her rent for the time being. "Sounds good for her first mission."

Natsu agreed with Lucy before he sat down next to her and began talking to Mira and got something to eat.

"I just hope that nothing bad will happen..." the Celestial Spirit Mage said in a weak voice and guessed that despite how much she would pray and hope, something will go wrong.

"You have nothing to worry Lucy!" Loke said to the blonde. "Our love can overcome anything!" He was smiling and spreading his arms to hug her but stopped when she used her hand as a shield between them.

"The mission is in two days Loke so just be ready when We-" she began before she noticed his expression. "Something wrong?" She said although she suspected what his answer would be like.

"I w-well, I already have p-plans for that time..." he began with a sheepish smile.

'I knew it... why did I really think I can trust him...' she thought and did not even listen to his excuse. It was obvious what he was doing most of the time. Go out with other girls and let her down so she was already used to it, But she was comforted by the fact that she could trust Natsu who never disappointed her.

He always knew how to make her laugh when she was feeling bad and causing her to be happy every time she sees him. He could annoy her enough to make her go crazy and want to strangle him. She guessed the reasons she felt that comfortable with the dragon slayer, she felt she didn't need to hide anything from him and simply could show him who she really is.

She still remembered the way he came into the Guild when he was soaking wet and almost caused her to have a nosebleed. Her face turned red again as she remembered his muscular and shapely body and the water that passed over his chest and was visible to everyone as his hair made him look even more appealing.

"What up Lucy?".

"Whh?!" Lucy almost fell from her sit when the pink-haired called her made her step out of her fantasies and fell back to reality.

Crash!

The noise of her chair that fell backward echoed around the Guild and pulled into the source of the noise the eyes of some members of the Guild.

The Spirit Mage opened her eyes slowly as she stared directly at a different set of eyes she knew very well.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Natsu asked with a worried look.

She could feel his warmth as he held her in his arms like a prince who held his princess and he was so close to her. She was in shock for a few seconds before she came to with her own smile. She had her hands on his chest reflexively and she let her fingers gently stroke his chest.

"I-I'm fine N-Natsu, you can let me down..." she said with embarrassment and immediate disappointment when he dropped her and broke the contact between them.

When he finally dropped her off she returned to her seat while she played with her hair without noticing Loke who tried again to talk to her while she could still feel Natsu's heat from their short contact, she couldn't explain the feeling she felt him in any other way. She loved Natsu.

"Hey Lu-chan!".

"Waa!" Lucy turned her head quickly to where Natsu sat only to find her blue-haired friend. "Oh Levy? Where is Natsu?" She asked and noticed that the pink-haired boy was gone.

"Natsu? I saw him go out of the Guild just now...".

"Where did he go now?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Actually Lu-chan, I wanted to ask you something about Natsu".

"Oh? About Natsu?" Lucy looked confused by what her friend said.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you if Natsu is dating anyone right now?" the blue-haired girl asked seriously.

"He?" it took a few seconds before she was able to understand the question that was very uncharacteristic of Levy. 'If Natsu is dating anyone? Why is she asking something like that?. Is he going out with someone?' She thought in panic and looked in confusion back to her friend. "Why do you think he's seeing anyone?" Lucy hoped her voice did not betray her.

"Well, after his latest stunt... several people became interested..." Levy said before she began to redden slightly. "And the way he walked through the city yesterday before he came to the Guild... well, let's just say that a lot of girls became more than interested."

"When he-" Lucy started to say before she remembered the way he came to the Guild as a little pink was visible on her face as she continued to talk to Levy.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

The day of the mission finally came while Lucy was in her bed in the morning, her tired eyes almost refused to open before she could sense something around her that made her relax and wake up. 'again?' She thought and moved her head to the side only to see a full head of pink hair that was in front of her face.

The only reason she had not jumped out of bed and started screaming was because he had done it in the past and the obvious reason that she had gotten used to the fact that the dragon slayer invaded her bed on a fairly regular basis and every time she would wake up the morning after she was feeling fresh and happy.

"Good morning Natsu..." she whispered with a small smile and clung to his warm body as she hugged his chest gently to not to wake him up, every night he slept only with his pants and his favorite scarf.

Out of reflex Natsu hugged Lucy and pulled her even closer to him until she was lying on his chest that was completely bare, the blonde girl buried her face in his scarf and let his scent calm her.

'Wait! It's not good to stay in bed like this, we have a mission after all...' she thought to herself but found herself not moving from her place. After a few minutes she finally managed to free herself from Natsu's grip got out of bed and moved into the shower to wash herself from the night.

...

After a quick shower she left with a towel around her body after her hair was dry enough, the room was still the same with the pink-haired dragon slayer who was still in bed but clearly moved when she was not beside him. With slow steps she walked towards him and settle down on the side that was empty and just looked at him for a few seconds with a smile as her hand reached into his cheek.

'I should wake him already, we should be leaving soon' she thought while his temperature reached her and caused her to approach him.

Her face was within a centimeter of his own while his eyes were still closed, and her's slowly started to close as well while she was going to close the distance between them.

The blondes thoughts were almost gone as she closed her eyes and moved closer, the only thing she prayed to was that her pink-haired teammate will not wake up.

"Mmm..."

Lucy's eyes opened in horror when she heard the sound from Natsu and moved quickly back and fell out of her bed with a loud noise directly to the floor.

"Ohhh..." she muttered to herself holding the damaged spot and after a few seconds looked to the bed only to see Natsu who smiled at her.

"Good morning, Lucy!" He simply replied with a big smile.

It was silent for a few seconds before Lucy got up quickly and kicked with all her strength at the dragon slayer face causing him to fly directly from the bed and the floor. "What are you doing in my bed!" She screamed loudly with red face.

This was not the first time she reacted that way when he saw her, it was not that she did not enjoy the fact that she was with him in her bed. But she was still shy about her feelings for him.

"Wow... You know you don't have to kick me every time you see me here Lucy, I might get the idea you don't want me here" he said, rubbing the injured area she kicked.

"You have to learn not to invade the house and the bed of a woman when she's sleeping" the blonde crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Don't worry Lucy! Your the only person I can sleep in his bed! So no problem!".

'You're missing the point' she thought but she felt happy to know that she will be the only one to get those visits from the dragon slayer.

She could see after a few seconds that Natsu's face was reddening, and the fact that he stared at her without saying a word.

"What happened in Nat-" she finally felt the cold around her as she saw the towel that was on her body now on the floor and left her body completely exposed.

...

"Kiiaaaahhhh!" She kicked Natsu's face hard and made him see stars as she grabbed her towel from the floor and ran back into the shower room.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

It's been a few hours since the Celestial Spirit Mage left home and moved to the Guild, as she want out from the shower room she could see that Natsu was not at her house after she ran away from him in embarrassment. She felt that her reaction was justified in that situation but still felt bad that she hit him again without thinking twice.

She walked around the city and moved ever closer to the Guild before she heard the familiar voice of someone.

"Hey Lucy!".

She turned around only to see her black-haired team member that like always walked around the city without a shirt and waved at her.

"Good morning Gray, are you on the way to the Guild?".

"Yeah, I just had to do something before we leave for the job..." he said in a tired voice and scratched his head.

"To do something? like what?".

"Don't worry about it, it's just something between me and that coal head" he said with a smile of his own.

"You and Natsu are at it again? I thought you had already started to get along from yesterday when Juvia joined us" the blonde as she recalled that night and began to look around in suspicion.

"What are you doing Lucy?".

"N-nothing Gray" she said with a smile as she continued to look for their new team member who was always nearby when Gray was in the area.

"Anyway, it's something between me and match brain..." he said as the two walked until they reached the front doors of the Guild.

"Ah! good morning Lucy, Gray" Mira greeted the two as they walked in and settle down in their usual table that was empty.

"Good morning Mira" the blonde replied with a smile looking at the people who were at the Guild. "Say Mira, did you see Natsu, Erza or Juvia? We have a mission today and we need to leave soon."

"Well, I know Erza is with the master on a few things about dark Guilds that have sprung up recently. Natsu... I have not seen him yet... and Juvia is over there" Mira finished pointing at one of the tables farther away where Juvia would sit in every other day.

The blonde Mage began to advance towards blue-haired and stopped in front of her "Good morning Juvia, you ready for today?".

"Good morning Lucy-san, Juvia is ready for her first mission today".

"That's good to hear! But why don't you sit with us? Your a part of our team now so you don't have to sit alone" Lucy started to say and without waiting for a reply began to pull her out of her place and to the table where Gray sat.

"B-but... Juvia" the water Mage tried to resist.

"It's fine Juvia" Lucy replied assuring the blue-haired girl until she ceased to resist and let the blonde pull her to the table where the boy sat with Erza who just arrived.

"Oh here you are Lucy and your with Juvia" the redhead said and nodded as she folded her hands. "Now we only need to find Natsu".

"Do we really have to wait for that lizard head? The four of us can take care of every thing without a problem" noted the Ice Mage.

"And I already told you in the past Gray, Natsu is a part of our team and we do not leave anyone behind just because he was late" she replied.

"But what about the ship that supposed take us? It will not wait for us forever until he decides to show up."

The exquip Mage smiled "There is no problem with making the ship wait-" she suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye that made her smile. "Besides, he's already here".

At that moment Natsu entered the Guild with his usual smile "Good morning Lucy, Erza Juvia and popsicle!".

Gray growled and was about to start another fight with Natsu but stopped in his tracks and stopped when Erza scowled at him.

"Good morning Natsu, so now we're all here let's go" the Scarlet woman said and began to lead her team out to the Guild and the city until they finally reached the port where the ship was was supposed to take them.

"Erza-sama you came!" The captain who was a tall bearded man dressed entirely in black clothes and stood on the dock before his ship said.

"Yes, we are ready to part" she said as she and the group went up to the ship.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Awww..." moaned Natsu as he laid down on the empty bed that was inside the ship after Lucy helped him descend into the bowels of the ship and to one of the empty rooms, once the journey began the dragon slayer began to feel his body betrayed him again and made him feel weak. He tried to hold his own as Lucy finally dragged him into the room and the bed so that he would rest as much as possible.

"Carefully Natsu" she said while she supported his neck and helped him lie down on the bed gently to not make him feel worse than he already did.

"Ahh... thank y-you Lucy..." His voice was weak.

"It's fine Natsu, just stay here and try to relax."

"I-I will calm down when we get d-down from h-here" he replied.

Lucy knew very well what he meant, his illness was not something that was under his control. 'Maybe I can do something to help him?' She thought she remembered something her mother had taught her past.

"Mmm..." the bad feeling intensified when he felt the ship move back, he began to feel his head turning and turning and his belly shake for a few seconds before he began to feel a warmth that came from his neck and made him relax a little. He opened his eyes only to see a hand caressing his cheek. "L-Lucy? W-what are you doing?".

"It's just something my mom did for me when I wasn't able to sleep at night." She replied with a smile as she sat as his head was on her legs "I just thought it would help you... so h-how do you feel?".

"M-My head really feel lighter now..." he responded and tried to get up from his place before Lucy stopped him and pulled his head back and continued to stroke his cheek and neck.

"W-what are you... Lucy."

"If you get up now you'll only feel bad again, at least for now let me take care of you Natsu" She said with a beaming smile.

Natsu just kept his silent and closed his eyes while feeling that he was on a ship that's moving almost disappeared, while the only thing he felt was the warm and gentle hands of his blonde teammate who began to stroke his head and hair.

'It feels... just like...' Natsu thought as he began to fall asleep.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked softly looking at the face of the dragon slayer. 'he is sleeping?' His face was serene as his chest want up and down with each breath. 'He looks so cute!'.

The blonde Mage looked at him with a smile as she started to bring her face to his "Natsu..." she whispered to herself hoping not to wake him.

'Please don't wake up' she thought as she kissed him lightly on his lips. The feeling made her legs tremble slightly as the heat of his lips was gentle yet strong enough to make her head spin a little.

She was on her first kiss with the dragon slayer that was very long until she heard a knock on the door of the room that opened with a loud creaking sound.

Lucy quickly lifted her head and pulled Natsu's head back on the bed and stared at the door that just opened.

"J-Juvia, what are you doing h-here?" She asked with an embarrassed voice. 'Did she saw me?!'.

"Juvia was just worried about Natsu-san and wanted to see how he was feeling".

'Since when does Juvia care about Natsu?' Lucy thought to herself but regretted the thought at that moment when she thought about her blue-haired friend that way. 'Why do I think about that anyway? She's just worried about Natsu as one of her friends, so why do I feel so bad about it'.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Team Natsu finally reached their destination, they left the boat to the delight of the dragon slayer and the rest of his team members as they progressed to three people that were waiting for them to show them the way to the village. Once Erza got the rest of the details of the task from the chief and assured him that they will not let him down.

The task itself was not anything extraordinary or unusual for team Natsu and as soon as they reached the place where they were supposed to be the creatures, they found them without too much difficulty and began their job.

As usual Erza killed them in great numbers and from time to time looked to see that everything is going well while Gray freeze the ones who attacked him before he broke them into pieces and made ice sword to destroy the rest. Lucy herself who was close to Erza summoned Virgo to fight as she continued to ask her blonde master to punish her.

Everything went smoothly apart from the fact that she had seen Natsu burned the Monsters at a fast pace as Juvia was by his side and refused to move away from him and just continued to eliminate those around them.

Finally, the team finished their task while Lucy was the only one who looked tired while her teammates were still good.

"Ok, now let's get back to the village and report to the chief we completed the mission" Erza said starting to walk without waiting for an answer of her team.

"It was a breeze! I barely broke sweat" the dragon slayer said with a big smile and started walking with Gray and Juvia who followed him.

The only one who stayed behind was Lucy who just returned Virgo back to her world as she returned her key to his place and began to move forward a few steps behind the three wizards who went before her.

'They say it was easy, but easy for who?' She thought as she again recalled the fact that all members of her team were very powerful wizards. Her eyes turned to the back of the pink-haired dragon slayer who was once again at it with Gray as always.

At Gray's left side was Juvia who haven't said a word and just looked at the direction of Gray, but unlike all the other times when she was looking at him with admiration and love this time she just seemed uncertain as as her eyes moved from Grey to Natsu.

'Why is Juvia looking at Natsu that way?' The blonde girl immediately recognized it as her eyes opened in horror.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Evening came as a team Natsu has returned to the village after they had completed their mission, even though it was an easy task it still took them some time because of the large amount of monsters, causing them to stay in the same island that night before they left the island in the morning.

The people of the village were happy to hear that the monsters were destroyed completely and were very happy to host the Wizards who saved their island. Each member fo team Natsu was busy with something else, Erza was busy eating something sweet that was offered her. Gray was busy talking with some girls in the village while he was only in his Boxers and got a few giggles from the girls who were around him.

Finally Lucy was not far from Erza and looked around, 'for such a small place it definitely has a lot of people here' she thought looking around while she looked for a certain someone she had not seen in quite a while. "Hey Erza, where is Natsu?" She asked the redhead.

The redhead took a few seconds while she just finished with her third piece and turned her head to her blonde friend "Natsu? I think I saw him going somewhere over there" she said in response and pointed toward a small hill that was behind some trees. "If you see that idiot tell him we're going back tomorrow morning and we will have to go early."

'Are you our mother or something?' Lucy thought but just smiled at her friend before she started walking to the place where the dragon slayer was gone to.

...

"Where did he go? I thought Erza said he went in that direction..." Lucy said to herself as she walked at the hill after she moved past a few trees, the walk wasn't difficult but she still wondered why and where Natsu disappeared to without saying a word to anyone.

She went on her way before she saw something ahead that looked very familiar to her, 'Natsu!' She thought and began to step up the pace before she saw someone else who was beside Natsu. She immediately hid behind a tree out of reflex while watching the dragon slayer who stood on the hill and next to him was the blue-haired water Mage.

'Juvia? What is she doing with Natsu?' the blonde thought as she looked at her two teammates and was trying desperately to hear what they talked about, but without success. The only thing she could see was their shapes. Natsu stood a few feet from Juvia and said something to her while she wasn't moving. He threw his hands into the air and seemed to show her something. 'Is he telling her about the mission?' was the only thing the blonde's head could think about.

The next thing she saw was the blue-haired approached him and stood in front of Natsu with her hands that were behind her back 'they only talking about the mission and what was today. It's not anything serious' Lucy told herself until she saw Natsu who caught Juvia's hands and smiled at her. If Lucy suspected that there was something between them in the past now she was sure something had happened but she was not sure she even wanted to know.

After a few seconds while thoughts want on in Lucy's head she saw Juvia that turned her back on the Natsu and began to walk back to the village while Natsu remained in his spot leaning against the tree that was behind him.

She waited until the blue-haired completely disappeared to the village before she felt brave enough and walked up forward. Natsu sat on the ground leaning against a tree at his back.

"What are you doing here alone Natsu?" She asked and made him look at her.

"Hey Lucy. Nothing special... what are you doing here Lucy..." he said moving his head away from Lucy to the other side.

"I just wanted to get away from the noise a bit, and I'm also looking for you Natsu" the Celestial Spirit Mage replied with a smile and settle down next to the dragon slayer.

"Yes... I can understand that..." was the only thing he said.

Natsu looked different to Lucy at that moment, he was usually jumping, joking and smiling all the time. But this time a he looked sad.

"I thought it would be nice... if it was a little quieter...".

Lucy looked at him for a few seconds without saying a word as she realized what he meant and thought of the pink-haired and the water Mage, "I understand Natsu... I was just worried where you went to" She turned her back to him and began to walk for a few seconds before she was stopped. "Erza also said that we need to get out of here tomorrow, right in the morning so it will be better not stay here too late" she said with a small smile and began head back to the village before she took second to look into the direction of Natsu who looked into the sky and closed his eyes.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

It was the middle of the night of the same day, there was total silence around the village where the team from Fairy Tail rested after their mission. They all have long retired to their beds and slept peacefully after they finished with their long day, waiting for the morning to return to their favorite and beloved Guild.

In one room was Lucy in her bed, she shared the room with Erza and Juvia while Natsu and Gray shared the other room they were given.

The blonde Spirit Mage had a difficult time to sleep as she turned from side to side trying to find a good position to sleep peacefully enough but without success, she occasionally heard noise at night like chirps of crickets or the wind outside that did not help her sleep. Finally, she opened her eyes and settle down on the bed while she wiped her eyes and looked around. Her friends slept peacefully without any worry and made her jealous of their lack worries.

Without too much choice she got up from her bed and put something on herself as she left the room, a cool breeze hit her and made her tremble for a moment before she got used to the cold and came out of the building. The village was quiet while everyone to go to sleep and gave her the peace she wanted to help her relax.

She looked around for a few moments before she just started walking around the village with no particular destination 'What am I even doing up at this hour...' she thought to herself as she remembered Natsu.

"Why does it bother me so much..." she whispered to herself before she realized her legs dragged her to the last place she saw Natsu before she retired to bed.

"It's not like they were doing something-" she began before she saw someone lying on the hill and did not move. 'Natsu? what are you still doing here?' Lucy thought when she saw the dragon slayer who was still in the same place she had last seen him.

The pink-haired dragon slayer was lying on a tree on his back while his hands were outstretched and his eyes were closed, he looked relaxed and was sleeping in pace.

"How you'r able to be so calm all the time, I will never know.." Lucy said with a smile and settle down next to him. "Hey Natsu... Igneel is in the village and is looking for you..." Lucy said she expected a response from him but he still did not move. 'I guess that means you really are asleep" Lucy thought before she put her face close to his.

"I love you... Natsu..." she whispered in hope and fear he would hear her and began to redden. "S-so now t-that I told you, you and I are now together you g-got that!" She said in a shaky voice with a silly grin on her face. Her head fell to the ground and grabbed his face in her hands gently "There's no way I can tell him that without passing out...".

"Mmmm ...".

The eyes of the blonde sorceress changed to horror as she jumped back when she heard his voice "N-N-Natassia this is n-not what you are-" she began trying to hide her face in shame before she heard him mutter something she could not figure out. 'He's still sleeping...' she thought as she felt her heart pounding fast.

"N-no..." Natsu began to murmur again as he began to move from side to side.

"Natsu?".

"No... wait... please..." His voice began to grow strange as his hands began to burn and he tried to hit something invisible. "NOOO!" He screamed as he jumped up from his place and tried to grab something and was about to fall off the cliff.

"Natsu!" Lucy called in horror and without thinking twice rushed to him and hugged him from behind and pulled him from the dangerous place.

He continued to cry out as he tried to shake her off but Lucy refused to let him go "Natsu!" She said causing the dragon slayer to relax for a moment "It's okay Natsu... It was just a bad dream... Everything's fine..." she whispered in his ear and hugged him closer to her.

"Come here Natsu..." she pulled him back and laid him down on the cold ground while Natsu was on top of her. She span him and held him close to her as he mumbled something she could not understand.

'What happened to him? What kind of dream could cause Natsu to behave like that?' She thought to herself as she hugged him closer to her and stroked his back and continued to comfort him until he calmed down completely and went back to sleep peacefully until morning came.


	4. Chapter 4: Back home

Wow that took a long time!

I know it's been a long time since I last updated the story, honestly I did not have too much time to work on it as I wanted. But now it will be a bit different. I will continue to update and write and stay at this pace as much as I can!.

Anyway enjoy the chap and don't forget to respond to me! As always it helps a lot!.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Lucy's eyes opened slowly as a sunbeam was shining in through her window, she moves right and left on the bed desperately trying to find the most comfortable pose and hide her face from the sun that had been bothering her more and more with each passing moment. This was not the way she was used to every morning because after all she was always used to get up later when her maids woke her up when she was little and it was a hard habit she had to get rid of. She'd like to think that her spirit Virgo was helping help her with this little problem of her's. But the maid spirit would 'accidentally' forgotten this tiny detail to get a punishment from her blonde master.

She wiped her eyes several times to try to wake herself more, "Mmm ..." she murmured as she felt something on her hand that did not belong, she saw something white beside her and covered her arms. "What is-" She recognized the bandages on her hand from the corner of her eye and saw that both her hands were bandaged up to her elbows, 'I don't remember being injured in the last mission... with a minute...'. She thought as her head began to clear, and she remembered the night before when she went in the middle of the night to Natsu that slept in the hill and then... 'the moment with Natsu' the celestial spirit mage tried to get up quickly from the bed while streams of pain passed through her hands, causing her to fall on her back on her back and look in surprise as yesterday's memory returned to her.

"Princess are you okay?" She could hear the calm and concerned voice of Virgo who opened the door which was opposite of the bed.

Lucy tried to sit down on the bed again, and this time was careful not to hurt her hands who were more sensitive to the pain this time. "Yes I'm fine..." she replied with a weak voice as the door opened and the pink haired maid came into the room with a silver tray full of bandages and disinfectants Various.

Virgo put the tray on a table next to the side of the bed and began to remove the bandages that were already in Lucy's hands, "I'm going to replace the pads on your arms princess, tell me if something hurts," she immediately began to work as soon as Lucy nodded for approval and presented her arms forward.

The blonde girl could finally see her hands without the pads, the whole area between the wrist to the elbow was a shade of pink and red and made little Lucy remember the night before.

...A few hours earlier...

Lucy was still hugging Natsu after the attack and had held him close to her, she kept stroking his head kindly to help him relax. The cool night air felt pleasant on her hands as they began to show the injury she received from him. She decided to call Virgo to take Natsu back to the village where they were staying after the mission, she managed somehow to bring the Natsu to his room without waking the Ice Mage who already slept. And then immediately returned to her room and asked Virgo to tack care of her damaged hands without involving anyone.

x-=-=-=-=-=-x

"Does it still hurts princess?" The pink haired spirit maid asked after she finished applying the bandages on her master's hands.

Lucy smiled weakly and looked at her bandaged hands, "it's a bit itchy and I can feel it pulsing but that's okay..." she replied while thinking of what happened yesterday as it was still fresh in her mind.

Virgo began to pant heavily, "does that means you will punish me, princess?" The spirit's face became a little red when she thought what she could get for her punishment.

Lucy smiled slightly, "Are you sure it will not be a prize for you?" She asked her spirit as her face changed back to its normal expression, "Will it be everything princess?" The pink haired maid questioned her master.

Lucy nodded positively as she begun to replace the pajamas she wore to her usual skirt and then her gaze returned to her bandaged hands who were exposed to the air and all to see, "what could I do with this?" She muttered to herself as she decided to try and wear a long-sleeved shirt and cover it as much as she could. Once she felt ready enough she left the room she got and hoped her team members will receive her new fashion statement without too many questions.

"Oh, so you are awake Lucy" the voice of the sword mistress drew Lucy's eyes to her team's red-haired member. She set on a wooden table as a simple piece of paper was in her hand that Lucy identified as the details of the mission, the village chief sat at her side with a smile.

"I had a bit difficult time to sleep," Lucy replied to her team member who nodded and smiled at the blond girl in return, "Where's Natsu and Gray? Still sleeping in?" She asked, looking around to find the other members of their team.

Without looking back Erza pointed to where the to slept "Natsu is still asleep and will not wake up... even though I told him that we should leave as soon as we get up!" Erza began to show a little anger and caused the celestial spirit mage to worry about the safety of the pink haired dragon slayer.

" A-And what about Gray? Even he is still sleeping?" Lucy tried to divert the anger of titania from Natsu, but surprisingly the redhead moved her head and pointed to another table where he sat the ice mage with a few of the village girls who spoke to him with enthusiasm.

'Why is he only wearing his underwear again? And why don't they care?' The questions came and went in the blonde's head as she recalled she forget about her new team. "By the way, I have not seen where Juvia is-" The celestial spirit mage began before she felt something cold on her shoulder and made her jump with a little fear and surprise. She squealed slightly and turned around to find the one she just looking for.

Juvia looked at her with her usual expression "Good Morning Lucy-san did to sleep well?" The water Mage asked innocently.

Lucy smiled at Juvia despite the near heart attacks the blue haired girl caused her "yes I'm fine, despite the fact that I had to sleep differently I'm not used to," she said, touching her shoulder gently where Juvia touched her.

Juvia's eyes changed to one of concern "Lucy-san are you injured?" This prompted Lucy to look at her in confusion as to what she meant. The blue haired pointed to the bandaged hand as lucy saw a piece of the bandage picking from one of the long shirt's sleeves.

Panic moved in Lucy's head, but she responded quickly enough and simply smiled at her new team member "oh it's nothing, it's fine" Lucy tried to sound normal but feared that her voice betrayed her and exposed her. She did not want the fact that Natsu hurt her known to him even if he was not aware of it, she did not want to think about how he would feel if he found out what he did. But luckily it seemed like Juvia bought her excuse and return nodded with a smile.

The blue haired mage was looking around for a few seconds and finally looked back at Lucy "Juvia wondered where Natsu-Sama is? Were we not supposed to be on the way to the ship by now?" The water Mage asked innocently.

Lucy smiled at her, "Oh Natsu? Well, Erza said... eh?" Lucy heard her say as the words died in her throat at that moment, she heard Juvia adds Natsu the special finish that belonged only to Gray. 'Why did she call Natsu like that? She should only use that name for Gray?' Lucy thought anxiously.

"Natsu has not woke up yet... I thought I could be nice and gave him more time, but if he thinks I'm going to let this one slid...he's dead wrong". The redheaded Erza said and emphasized the word dead. "I think I will him to teach a lesson..." hissed Erza through her teeth and made some of the villagers around her shake from the wrath of the redhead equip mage.

Lucy began to fear more and more for the safety of the dragon slayer and was trying to stop Erza. "Erza-san, let Juvia wake Natsu-sama. Juvia will make sure Natsu-sama will be ready soon!" Lucy heard her new crew member managed to volunteer before she could, causing her fears to become bigger.

X - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = X

Team Fairy Tail began to move toward the area where the ship that brought them to the island docked after all the team members were ready to move. Everyone would love to return to their beloved guild, but not all were happy about the way they had to get there, specifically Natsu. The villagers led by the chief escorted the team to the ship as Natsu kept asking to find another way to get back to Magnolia, which did not include another trip on the ship, But unfortunately, there had been no other way to go home as he just kept his mouth shut, Shivered and hoped that at least the voyage back to Magnolia will be a short one.

Lucy was on the deck and could see each of the members of the team was somewhere else on the ship and was busy with his on stuff. Erza like her was on board and spoke with the captain on the mission they just completed and the night they spent on the island. Gray leaned on the edge of the deck and watched the water and it was clear to the celestial spirit mage he thought of something and did not want to upset the ice mage. The last two deck area was the newest addition to their team Juvia and the pink haired dragon slayer Natsu. The fact that Natsu was not on deck showed he was inside the ship in an attempt to deal with his weaknesses and chances are that he was not alone. Lucy sigh in disappointment, she hoped she could be the one to help Natsu cope with his bad feelings, but the fear it will reveal the marks on her hands was stronger than her desire. 'But maybe I'll just... I'll see how he feels, j-just for a moment.' The blond girl thought as she began to move rapidly with every step she took.

She came to the same wooden door leading to the room where Natsu was supposed to be, it was the same room where she sat with the pink haired dragon slayer and helped him cope with the first sailing when they just started the job. Her hand reached the handle and she took it with a lot of caution from her bandaged hands. The celestial spirit mage did not know how, but she felt that there were two people behind the door and had a clear idea who they were. Just thinking about the fact that Natsu was suffering from his illness made her want to get into the room running and worry about him as much as she can. But the fact that the beautiful water mage was there with him had made her falter and lose the power to hold the handle.

"M-maybe this was not a good idea after all..." she whispered to herself and began to move away from the door.

Lucy suddenly could hear murmurs that came through the door, and against the way, she always behaved she uncharacteristically put her ear to the door and tried to hear what the noise was.

...

...

yet she could hear the murmurs but did not understand what they mean or who said it, it was the second time she took the handle and opened it just enough so she can peek inside. Her eyes stopped when she saw the little bed that was there and saw pink hair peeking from under the blanket. 'Natsu' she thought happily as she saw him sleeping and relaxing by the way his chest rose and fell and because of the obvious reason that she did not see the blue-haired mage anywhere in the room. 'So she really did not feel anything for him after all!' the celestial spirit mage thought with a smile as she realized she must have been imagining things in her exhaustion.

return This caused Lucy to smile when she saw her beloved not suffering from his most known weakness. She moved closer to him and stroked his face with one hand, the blonde girl was surprised to feel Natsu was cooler than usual but still warm.

'He looks just like when he's sleeping in my room', she thought with a little smile and could feel her playful side that tells her to approach him more and more. With one look back to make sure the door was closed she picked up the little blanket and lay down beside the dragon slayer.

She could feel his heat directly when she moved her hand, a smile came to the face of the celestial spirit mage and grew as she felt his heart beating like a pleasant melody.

She could feel his hand as she hugged it and brought her closer to his chest. 'Natsu...' She thought with a smile. Lucy was clearly feeling visibly delighted, she just loved Natsu and to see him so calm and relaxed brought her immense happiness, especially during the cruise.

The blonde girl could feel her playful side returning to her again after she saw his face. 'Maybe I'll just...' She thought with a red face and lifted her head to his and started to get closer and closer until she could feel his breath on her face and caused her to vibrate with joy and move her body closer.

She was so close to him now, inches from the lips of the pink haired dragon slayer and the feeling that she so badly wanted to know.

"Mmm..." Lucy could hear a murmur that caused her to stop as her eyes opened with terror, she could feel a cold sweat and her face had turned white when she heard the voice that came

from Natsu's side.

The blond girl could see something moving on the other side of the dragon slayer, the covers stirred and exposed a long blue hair that was very well known to the celestial spirit mage.

Lucy finally realized where did Juvia vanish too, with her horror and fears materialized and looked even worse than she ever had imagined. She did not want to believe it, but she couldn't deny it anymore. She felt stupid that she believed that someone like Natsu will not be taken. She was jealous of her new team member in a manner that she did not think swore ever felt before, not only the water mage just joined the guild she also succeeds in charming the pink haired dragon slayer.

Lucy wanted to escape from the room that much was obvious, but she could not move at all. Natsu's hand was still on her and she remained in her place despite her mixed emotions. On the one hand, she wanted to stay with him as long as possible for as long as she could, and on the other side, she wanted to just run away and leave the bad feelings behind.

The blond girl began to move a bit and try to get away from Natsu and caused him to move.

Lucy could hear voices that did not belong to Natsu and to belonged to Juvia.

Lucy felt as her fear began to come out again, 'please don't wake up', she thought that the universe really hate her when she saw the water mage who moved and went to sit where she slept with him. She was glad to see that at least Juvia was fully clothed.

The water mage looked around and her eyes focused on Natsu before she noticed Lucy and focused on her.

Juvia's eyes opened wide, "Lucy-san?!" She said loudly and moved in the direction of the blonde. "W-why is Lucy-san with Natsu-Sama and Juvia?" She got up from the bed and refused to look away from Lucy.

The blond girl nervously tried to get up from her place despite the dragon slayer's action, she had tripped on the cold floor after she was released from pink haired grasp and stood up in front of Juvia.

Before the water mage could open her mouth Lucy marked the girl to follow her so they would not wake the dragon slayer's who was still sleeping peacefully and miraculously.

The two left the room and closed the door behind them, Lucy could see Juvia wanted answers but raised her hands to stop her from speaking. Lucy until, a deep breath before she began to speak again.

She looked directly into the water mage eyes "Juvia, I can only say that I am very sorry for what happened, I didn't know you... you and N-Natsu..." She said the words and the bad feeling came back to her with a vengeance.

Juvia just looked at her new team member with a confused look "w-what is Lucy-san talking about?" The blue haired Questioned.

Lucy was furious 'is she really going to make me say it?! ' Her gaze became offended as her voice. "I'm talking about you and... and Natsu as a couple..." she said through her teeth. The blond girl was expecting Juvia to smile at her or give approval of the fact that she and Natsu are together. But the silence she received was not something she expected.

The blue-haired lowered her head and began to play with her fingers, "J-Juvia and Natsu-Sama...

are not in such a relationship despite the fact that Juvia..." She did not finish before Lucy approached her immediately.

"W-wait a minute! so you and Natsu are not? Then why were you with him in... like that?" the celestial spirit mage question, she could not stop herself because the situation was passing thoughts in her head and made her dizzy.

"N-Natsu-Sama had a hard to relax and Juvia was just trying to help, then Juvia put him to sleep and... w-what Lucy-san saw" Juvia was embarrassed and went on to explain to the blonde what happened leading up to the point where she fell asleep on the bed with the pink haired dragon slayer.

X - = - = - = - = - X

Team Natsu finally returned to Magnolia after the boat docked at the port, all of them were happy to return to their city. But no one was as happy as Natsu, and as usual, as soon as his feet touched the ground he swore he will not get on any kind of transportation.

Everyone split up and want do different directions, Erza went directly back to the guild to report that the mission was successful and without needless destruction on Natsu's part for her delight. Gray simply planned to pass the time until evening and walk around the city to find a quiet place. It was not that he did not enjoy the company of his guild members, he just wanted to be alone at times and now that Juvia had stopped to follow him he had the time to be with his thoughts.

Unlike the ice make mage the one who did not like being alone was Lucy, and the only reason for her to be on her own was if she was trying to write whether it was a letter or one of her stories. She looked at her friends and to the direction where everyone went to but focused on the dragon slayer. He advanced towards the city and the shops there, 'probably to look for something to eat...' She thought with a little smile and began to advance towards him.

"Hey, Natsu! Wait for me!" She cried and started running toward him.

The pink haired turned in the direction of his team member with his usual smile, "what up Lucy? Do you need something?" He asked in confusion, it was unusual for her to want something from him right after they finished a mission. She usually would rather go back to her house to get then back to their Guild to talk with Levy or Mira. 'Did I do something wrong?' He scratched his head, trying to figure out what his blonde friend wanted until she had come closer.

"Actually yes, I wanted to look for some stuff for my apartment and then I wanted to eat something in the city" She took a small breath before she continued. "So I thought maybe we could go together, you know just the two of us?" She finished with hope in her voice and looked embarrassed.

"Oooh! Eat something? That's exactly what I wanted!" He responded with his winning smile.

'I knew it' she thought, but just smiled at him happily as they began to walk. They walked for a few minutes and just enjoyed the pleasant weather and the sights of the city. From time to time she looked at him as he walked beside her, he was so radiant and happy to return to town and chances are also put something in his stomach after their mission trip.

She, of course, was happy just to walk around places with him, she certainly did need to buy a few new things for her home. Of course, these were things she could get herself without a difficulty, but she preferred to take the opportunity and use it as an excuse to hang out with Natsu. She saw and felt somebody looking at her and she was used to it but after a few moments have passed, she noticed that she wasn't the target of stares. That one was the dragon slayer at her side. She could see a couple of girls and some saleswomen outside their store's and stared directly at Natsu with smiles she recognized very well. 'What are you looking at? bunch of fangirls' Jealousy began to flow through her body as she felt brave enough to do anything she wanted.

Natsu felt someone holding his hand and made him look into at his celestial spirit mage companion "What up Lucy?" He asked.

"Nothing..." she said with a small smile and looked the other way. She could hear him muttering "weird..." But her smile remained still. And an even bigger smile was on her face when she could see the many girls sighing in disappointment when they saw the two. 'Ah! Serves you right! " You could see the joy in her face.

"By the way Lucy," Natsu said suddenly, causing her to turn her head in surprise to him. "What happened to your hand? Are you hurt or something?".

"Oh? W-what makes you think that?" the celestial spirit mage stuttered in panic.

"Well, your hands are bandaged. So I just thought that maybe something happened to you," he pointed out her hands.

She could see her bandages were a little loose again and peered from under her shirt. That was not good. The last thing she wanted was to upset him and even worse if he found out that the cause of it was him. She just shook her head. "Oh, that? No, I didn't get hurt or anything. I-it's just something... well y-you know like wearing a kind of breastplate like Erza on some of her armors," she tried to explain in hope that he would not question her about it.

"Mmm..." the dragon slayer's eyes examined Lucy few seconds. "Are you sure you're okay, Lucy? You don't have to feel embarrassed from me," he said with a quiet but serious voice but still retained his smile.

This surprised the blonde mage, she was used to him to just accept her explanation and to not argue or simply ignore it and then laugh when she was upset, But this time was different, he looked ... worried.

"Well because, after all, I've already seen everything!" He said aloud with a big smile, while the blonde's face became red in the second and she moved her head to the other side in confusion. She realized he was talking about all the times he had seen her body.

After Lucy hit Natsu a couple of times, Natsu accepted her explanation while the two went into one of the restaurants in the city and went inside. Lucy had to keep herself from laughing when she saw the look of the restaurant's owner that began to sweat when he saw one of the most destructive and powerful wizards of Fairy Tail. While the waitresses there were very glad to serve the pink haired dragon slayer. It was a very strange scene all in all. While the two have chosen their orders, they began to talk about their latest mission.

"So Lucy," Natsu said in between bites as he ate, "What do you think about Juvia as part of our team."

"To tell you the truth Natsu I thought she'd try to kill me or sometimes because she thought I was trying to steal Gray from her..." Lucy said jokingly

and made Natsu laugh.

"Juvia wouldn't do that, she is one of our friends!" He took another big bite, chewing happily.

"I know, but anyway Natsu where did you even got the idea for her to join us?" She had not forgotten that he still did not explain himself about the whole thing. When he presented the idea at all of them Erza chose just to accept it rather than to understand the real reason behind it, the only ones who had something to say about it were Lucy and Gray. And the Ice Mage had already talked to Natsu when they were alone.

She waited for an answer from him for a few seconds before she noticed he was not listening to her and completely concentrated on his meal, she would get upset about in the past but had learned to accept it as part of him.

"Is everything all right with you?" Asked someone came to the table.

"Oh yes, everything is fine," Lucy replied to the waitress who asked them.

"Good, how about you handsome? is the meal to your liking?" She asked and moved closer to the dragon slayer.

Lucy noticed as the waitress seemed to give him a good angle to her chest, but fortunately, he just smiled and did not notice the waitress's attempt to flirt with him.

"It's great!" He responded.

"I'm glad you-" She paused for a moment before she looked back, her face turned white before she smiled back at them both and then moved away from the table.

'what happened to her?' Lucy was glad to see the waitress walked away but felt a bit curious and looking at the same thing she saw the waitress. 'Gaa!' She was surprised that she had seen Juvia sitting at another table and looked at them with a frown.

"Mmm? What wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked when he saw Lucy's face.

"It's nothing Natsu, I just remembered I have to do something. I-I'll meet you back at the Guild o-okay?" She said and left the table.

X - = - = - = - = - = - = X

After several hours the celestial spirit mage returned back after she finished if the things she had to do after she left Natsu. She sat at the bar while Mira was holding some glasses and polished them while humming with pleasure and looked at Lucy once again with a worried look. The blonde mage's head was on the counter itself and made her look worn out and tired, she honestly did not know what to do in this situation.

"What happened Lucy-chan?" Mira finally asked when she couldn't stand to see her blonde friend in such a situation. It was unusual for her to see the celestial spirit mage without a smile or energy which was something that did not sit well with her.

"I'm fine Mira, no problem..." was Lucy's dry answer to Mira. The blond girl didn't believe in her own answer, so why should Mira believe her.

"Lucy-chan ... Is it about Natsu?" She did not have to wait for an answer when she saw the blonde's face. "I can guess what happened, but I prefer to hear it from you..." Mira replied with a kind and warm look.

Lucy took a few seconds before she took a deep breath and explained the situation.

'I thought as much...' Mira thought to herself as Lucy confirmed what she believed, "then it would be better that you hear it together ..." Mira finished.

'together?' the celestial spirit mage thought in confusion before someone sat down beside her and caused her to jump slightly. "J-Juvia-san..." Lucy said softly after she saw the blue-haired water mage who settled next to her and stared angrily.

"Juvia saw Lucy-san together with Natsu-sama..." was what the blue hair said in that tone she was using when she was thinking that Lucy was her rival for Gray's heart, only this time it was Natsu's heart.

"Great Juvia is already here, so now there is only one person left..." Mira murmured to herself, but loud enough for the two girls to hear.

"Someone else?" Lucy did not know who Mira meant until she saw who approached them. "W-what? Levy-chan?".

The little blue-haired looked at Lucy with an embarrassed grin, scratching her head in confusion, "Hey there Lu-chan..." Levy just sat alongside Lucy and smiled at her friend. She wanted to say something but did not know where to begin, but before she could Mira started talking.

"So who here likes our Natsu?" She asked with a smile.

X-=-=-=-X

don't forget to R and R!


End file.
